


Taken Away From Home

by AnnaPrinsloo



Category: The Academy Ghostbird - Fandom, The Academy Scarrab beetle by C. L. Stone
Genre: Abuse, C. L. Stone, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reverse Harem, The Academy Ghostbird, The Academy Scarrab beetle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaPrinsloo/pseuds/AnnaPrinsloo
Summary: Sang Sorenson gets taken away from her home, a Ranch that her father own. When her mother and father divorced and her mother gets castody of the two sisters.
Relationships: Sang Sorenson / Silas Korba, Sang Sorenson /Lucian Taylor, Sang Sorenson /Nathan Griffin, Sang Sorenson /North Taylor, Sang Sorenson /Sean Green, Sang Sorenson /Victor Morgan, Sang Sorenson/ Dakota Lee, Sang Sorenson/ Owen Blackbourne, Sang Sorenson/Gabriel Coleman
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my book idea but I do not own any of the characters they belong to C. L. Stone

Prologue

Sang drove away from the only Home she knew, her father and mother had divorced. Her mother had taken Custody of her and Marie and her father was alone. Now at the tender age of Ten and Marie Fifteen, the little girl could simply not understand why she was being taken away from her daddy. She was always with him, doing his chores on the Ranch or even just riding on his horse. Marie was being sent to a private school in Illinois while Sang herself was going to be home schooled. Where Marie was happy about it Sang was not, she was deathly afraid of their mother and would rather have gone to school. Marie had lots of friends, unlike Sang that had only one friend that she and her father had met when the boy wandered onto their Ranch and couldn't find his way home. The clever girl that Sang was had seen the way the boy now named North - as her father had asked his name - flinched away from her father's touch, how bruised he was even though he had tried to hide it and how dull and full of pain his eyes was. She hadn't told her father, because he hadn't noticed it in the first place and it had nothing to do with her, it was his business and his story to tell. After that day, she and North became friends, until her mother became sick and started drinking medicine. The problem wasn't the medicine, no, it was the alcohol she drank and the married and single men she slept with, that was what broke my father.

%%%%%

Months went past this way, Sang's mother had forbidden her from speaking to North but she simply sneaked out or asked her father and still met North. Then Sang had to start teaching herself at the age of Nine, her mother could no longer do it or didn't want to do it, no one else could teach her nor did she want to bother anyone.

%%%%%

A year went by in this way, her parents were fighting and it didn't stop, her mother would throw things at Sang or her father and shout at them. She would even sometimes send Sang to bed without dinner, at the end of the year her father had filed for divorce after finding out that Marie wasn't his daughter. All those times Sang's father was at Auctions or selling the sheep, cattle or horses, her mother would go out with friends and Party till dawn, she became pregnant and simply lied to Daniel knowing it wasn't his child and soon after they were married, but Daniel Sorenson still loved both of his daughters even though one wasn't his and tried fighting for them to stay with him on the Ranch, he lost and Maria Sorenson got both of the girls.

%%%%%

Daniel stood heartbroken outside the Ranch where his happy family once lived and watched as his ex - wife drove off with his whole life in her car. His daughters, they were gone! He would never see them again! All that was left was a broken man with an empty family home with no one but himself to live in.

%%%%%

Please tell me if something is wrong or if it looks like someone else's work. This is my own idea but I read so many books it could look like I coppied please tell me and take it down. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to C. L. Stone but I do own the story line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my work is posted on Wattpad as well.  
> All comments are welcome, even the bad ones.


	2. Chapter One

Sangria Sorenson was 10 turning 11 the first time her mother forced her to play the piano and because Sang had a Photographic memory it had taken her only a year to completely learn how to play the piano. 

But for each mistake she made, her mother punished her for it and even punished her for not making any mistakes. 

Not only was Sang playing for hours on end with out getting any breaks or food and water, when she stopped she had to make her mother food. 

If the food was not to her mother's taste, her mother would first throw her with the plate of food and then punish her properly. 

Sang missed Marie, her father and her only friend North. She was not allowed to talk to Marie when she called, her mother ignored her father's calls and she would have known if Sang used the phone. She didn't even have North's number to call him. 

Sang's mother forbid her to go out, she was trapped all alone all day long with her mother, that would force her to play the piano all day long. 

Sometimes her mother would go out and bring back men. Some of them would join her mother in punishing her and others would give her looks that she didn't understand what it meant. Sang tried staying out of the men's way of her mother brought them to the house, but her mother would tell her to make dinner for them or she had to play the piano for them. 

As the time went by, Sang became thin, pale and had dark circles under her beautiful green eyes. Her mother made her play the piano late into the night and when she finally could go to sleep, she had horrific night terrors. 

Each and every punishment her mother gave her was branded into her memory very clearly because of her Photographic memory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my work is posted on Wattpad as well.  
> All comments are welcome, even the bad ones.


	3. Chapter Two

At the age of 11 and the year she was turning 12, her mother forced her to learn how to play the Violin, but she still had to cook, play the piano and she had a new chore to clean and keep the house spotless. 

The Violin was easy for her to learn and she mastered the Violin in a year even though she had so many other things to do. The Violin was soothing to her and calmed her down. 

Sang's mother would sometimes give her some of her left over scraps from her dinner in the evening and that would be the only time she was allowed to eat. 

Her Mother was taking all kinds of medications and still drinking alcohol with them. Sometimes it would make her sleep but other times it would make her angrier and Sang would get hit harder. 

Sang was still a child, even smart as she was, she didn't understand what was happening all that well. Her mind couldn't work as well if she was hungry and tired.

**%%%%%**

Sang was just glad her mother never found out that Sang could sing, she didn't know what her mother would do about it, but was sure her mother would exploit it in some way or another.

She knew her mother forcing her to learn how to play the piano and violin was for a reason, she just didn't know why yet?

She was sure she would find out soon.


	4. Chapter Three

Now at the age of 12 and the Sang was turning 13, Sang found out why her mother forced her to play the piano and Violin. Her mother had gotten her a Agent by the name McCoy and he was working at the Musical Corporation Hendricks. 

She never had a day off, she had to practice and when she was home she still had all her chores to do and the cooking for her mother and her new sleeping buddy, which is Mr McCoy and even Mr Hendricks. 

Mr Hendricks and Mr McCoy like to sit and watch her mother punish her and sometimes they would even join her. 

Sang was acclimating scars like no other on her body. She was also loosing hope. 

After 3 months of her mother signing her up, she was made to do her first solo concert. To her surprise many people showed up to listen to her play. 

The concert was a big hit, but that meant that her mother and Mr McCoy was scheduling more and more concerts for her. 

It also meant that when they were punishing her, they avoided her face. Otherwise people would begin to notice, the bruises and scars. 

Even though Sang was doing all the work, her mother and her accomplices took all her money, only buying her dresses for the shows and concerts was doing. 


	5. Chapter Four

By the age of 13 and the year Sang turned 14, a Diner opened near her house, she sneaked out of her mother's big empty Mansion. 

Sang arrived at Bob's Diner, a little bruised and hiding a limp, for she had made an accident in her concert the previous night. 

There she met the Diner's owner, he insisted she call him Uncle, he was a nice and quiet man.

He gave her food and something to drink, even if he knew that Sang couldn't pay for it. 

Sang sneaked out of the Mansion a few more times and got to know Uncle more, she liked him. He was not like her mother described men. 

She found out that Uncle had 2 nephews and that they had 7 more boys that was like family to him and that he had a second Diner in Charleston that his nephews and his brothers ran for him, while he was running the new one.

He also knew her father and told her that he missed her and tried to call her every day, she gave Uncle a sad smile but didn't say anything els.

Uncle offered her a job and with the job came her dinner and drinks, she took it. He knew who Sang was although she had never told him who she was.

Uncle knew some of the things that was happening to her and offered her a way out, but she couldn't take it without getting her father into trouble.

Sang knew it was going to be hard to work at the Diner with her mother at home, she was not going out any more like she used to, but she also knew all the medicine and alcohol her mother took was making her sleep her days and nights away. That was going to make it easier for her to sneak out.

She just had to do all her chores and make her mother's food. 

She fell into routine, everything got done and she could still work for Uncle. 

Every Dollar she made, she put away for emergencies or when she needed it. 


	6. Chapter Five

At the age of 14 and the year Sang was turning 15, Sang met a beautiful, sassy girl and her brother. Kayli was a smart 17 year old girl, while Will was a tall and lanky, but handsome boy. A year older than herself. 

She never expected to meet them, after one of her concerts Sang went out for a little air where she saw Kayli robbing the rich and snobby people while Will would distract them. She watched them for a while and figured out that they would never take out all the money and then would later put the wallet down somewhere.

WeSang knew the siblings didn't want to do it but was doing it out of necessity. She also noticed the bruises on the girl. When she wanted to go over and talk to them, her mother and McCoy walked over and she knew that she was going to be in big trouble.

Her Mother just came out of her house for concerts. Sang saw the look in her mothers eyes and just knew that her mother was in a bad mood and that she was going to be punished. 

The next day at the Diner she told Uncle about the siblings, he was not as surprised as she thought he was going to be. He told her that if their would be willing to work for him, he could offer them a job and then they wouldn't have to steal. 

By the next concert she was looking for the siblings and gave a quiet, relieved sigh when she saw them. After the concert she quietly introduced herself and they Introduced themselves as Kayli and Will Winchester. 

Sang got to know the siblings slowly and their situation, she was unsure if they would willing take the job from her and Uncle.

Sang knew Kayli was a smart girl and that she could have gotten any scholarship that she wanted, but stayed because Will was still to young and if she just disappeared with him, her sleezy, drunk father would put the police on them. So she stayed and took all the abuse her father gave out to save Will.

It took every bit of bravery Sang had to ask them if they would be interested to work for Uncle.

To her surprise they took the job Uncle offered them, but still stayed with their drunk and abusive father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I have been sick


	7. Chapter Six

At the age of 15 and the year she was turning 16, Sang couldn't take it any more. The abuse was getting worse and her mother was angrier than before because Marie didn't want to come back home to her mother's empty and cold manor. 

Marie was 21 and could make her own decisions, their mother couldn't persuade her to stay with them. 

Marie had rather moved in with her boyfriend - Derek - he made mother mad as well, because he wasn't the rich businessman our mother chose for her, but he was still in college, studying to be a lawyer.

%%%%%

Sang decided she would run back to her father and her first friend she had. Everything was set, she got 3 bus tickets. She just couldn't leave the siblings here. Uncle knew what they planned to do and it didn't matter to him that they were escaping. Uncle was really glad that they were going to escape. 

On the night they were going to run away Marie called the housephone and Sang answered, because her mother was a bit loopy.

Marie was happy she found out that she was pregnant and just wanted to share her great news with her mother and sister. 

Sang was surprised when Marie asked her to be Godmother of her child. Sang was happy to be the child's Godmother to her it was a big honor. 

But their mother wasn't happy to hear that Marie was pregnant and wanted to do nothing with Marie or the bastard child. 

That night Sang said goodbye to the siblings that was part of her chosen family, she had decided to stay to make sure she was there if Marie needed her help.

Kayli and Will had not wanted to leave without her at first, but after explaining to them why she was staying there, they understood. 

Sang handed their tickets and a letter to them and then quietly told them to go to her father's Ranch, the letter would explain everything and that her father would help them. 

Sang watched them climb on to the bus and waved to them, until she couldn't see the bus any more and then she sneaked back into her mother's Mansion. 

A few days after they left Sang went back to work, Uncle told her that Kayli had called to let them know that they had arrived safely and was settling in with her father. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Just after Sang's 17 birthday she became a mother of 1 year old twins. 

Marie and her Husband were driving to a restaurant for a date night, while Sang was looking after Kage and Solana for them.

The twins had Derek's black hair and Marie's blue eyes, they were beautiful. The whole night the twins was quiet until it was time for their parents to come pick them up, suddenly they began crying, nothing she did was working. She had tried feeding them, changing their nappies and even singing to them, but nothing was working. 

She had put them down after she had them sleeping, after an hour the doorbell began ringing. 

With a sigh Sang wondered if that was her sister and her husband arriving to pick up the twins. She answered the door and to her surprise and shock it wasn't her sister but the cops. 

Immediately Sang knew something was wrong, the 2 police officers had solem looks on their faces. She couldn't really concentrate so later on she wouldn't even remember how the 2 men looked. 

"Are you Miss Sorenson?" The larger of the 2 men asked. 

" Yes, I am, " she quietly said. 

"We are sorry to be informing you, Miss Sorenson, but your sister and her husband was in an accident. Her husband was killed on site and Marie was rushed to the ER." 

The 2 police officers told her which hospital Marie was taken to and then drove off. 

In a daze Sang packed enough things for the twins, she changed them into other clothes and called uncle.

She couldn't remember what she told uncle but he shortly showed up with her old black pick up truck. He took her and the twins to Charleston Hospital. 

Uncle had to ask about Marie, because she herself was in a daze. 

She didn't even know how they got to the waiting room, the rest of the night was spent in a daze with Uncle and the twins. 

In the early morning the docter came out of the emergency room to tell them that Marie was in a coma and they didn't know if she would ever wake up again. 

Sang quickly got custody of the twins, she was sure Derek's parents wanted them but they reminded them to much of the son they just lost and Their mother didn't care for the twins at all. 

Each day Sang would dress the Twins and then would go to the hospital to visit Marie. It was sad and it was breaking them to see her like this, but she couldn't stop bringing them. 

She had left them one time with their grandparents and when she returned to fetch them, she found them crying and Derek's parents couldn't calm them down - it was not their fault, the twins just missed their parents. And that is why she had to bring the twins with her to the hospital. 

She really missed Marie and the Winchester siblings. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Sang was turning 18 when everything went wrong.

She got a call from the hospital it was very urgent and they couldn't tell her why.

She picked up the twins baby bag with everything they needed in it and then Picked them up to put them in their car seats, but they must have felt that something was wrong because they fussy and cried when she put them down.

Kage was crying and wouldn't stop, she tried his blue pacifier and even his bottle, but it didn't work.

And Kiran was too quiet and she was never this quiet, but with a lot of struggling Sang got them into her truck and drove to the hospital.

Sang didn't know how she arrived at the Hospital with out making an accident or hurting anyone, because she knew what news the doctors had to tell her and it wasn't good, it would break their little family.

The doctor that had looked so long after Marie was standing there waiting for her, he looked tired and you could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Sang, she woke up briefly, but she suddenly seized and then her heart stopped, we tried everything but nothing worked, I'm sorry to tell you that Marie didn't make it." The doctor was Sad, after so long she woke up, just to shortly after die.

He couldn't understand why it happened, Sang had hoped that Marie would wake up and that they would raise the twins together that was what she always told him, but today he shattered her dream forever.

He saw that Sang was in too much pain and so he decided he would call, Uncle. He had met the man a few times and knew that he was like another father to Sang. Not long after calling him, he showed up and he could see Sang calming down, with a soft, sad sigh he left them to grieve together.

*********

The funeral was held not long after, Sang had done everything, her mother had disowned Marie and didn't even want to attend the funeral, but she had no way to tell her father that Marie was gone.

People that knew Marie showed up, her friends from school and work, Derek's parents and their family showed up and Uncle was there as well - he didn't know Marie that well but showed up anyway out of respect.

It was beautiful in its own way and Sang now new Marie was joining Derek in Heaven.

*********

After a few months after Marie's funeral Sang found out that she and the twins were the only beneficiaries of Marie and that Derek had left her something, but unlike Marie, Derek had family and everything was split between his parents, her and the twins.

But she would receive hers when she turned 21 and her mother couldn't take it away but she could use the twins accounts to buy them what they needed.

**#####**

_**Happy new year and may you have a blessed year.** _


End file.
